


A Life As Man

by jokeannnne



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokeannnne/pseuds/jokeannnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of mini stories set in the time frame of the New Testament.<br/>The length of each story varies from 6 words to around 50 words.<br/>50% light-hearted fluff, 50% weirdness.<br/>Multi POVs, Multi Parings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life As Man

01\. [Adventure]

Jesus said onto his disciples, “let us go to Jerusalem.”

 

02\. [Angst]

The wine ran out at the wedding.

 

03\. [Crime]

Judas tilted his head upwards, and gently laid a kiss onto his rabbi's lips.

Sweet are those lips. Bitter is the Betrayal.

 

04\. [Crossover]

“Merry Christmas,” Jesus smiled softly at the sight of the Santa Claus, “may I have a ride in your sleigh this year?”

 

05\. [Death]

The image of hellfire came to Judas as he was hanging from the tree, his lungs failing him. He smiled.

Oh rabbi, I shall willingly pay the price of betrayal with eternity. 

 

06\. [Episode Related]

"Destroy this temple, and I will raise it again in three days."

 

07\. [Fantasy]

Mary Magdalene held the piece of linen that was once around Jesus’ body to her cheek, and gently pressed her face against the fabric. Then she closed her eyes and imagined that her rabbi was there, touching her, comforting her.

 

08\. [Fetish]

Salome kept John Baptist’s skull in a metal box, because nobody came to take it away from her, not even John’s disciples. Although it looked rather frightening compared to the living John by the second week (and there is the fetor, too), Salome loves it nonetheless.

This is John, and now she owns him.

 

09\. [Future Fic]

The whole world will worship your name… inside space ships.

 

10\. [Horror]

Somehow Lucifer found himself smiling at the son of God, who is sitting right next to him, amongst the clouds, in a very nice way. 

 

11\. [Fluff]

Peter dreamed of himself fishing on the sea.

In that dream he caught a mermaid and the mermaid had his rabbi’s face.

Oh LORD bless him.

 

12\. [Parody]

Standing in hell, Lucifer takes the golden goblet to his lips and drinks from it. In it there is wine, rich and sweet, like honey, but burns fiercely down his throat. Then he throws the goblet toward a mob of thirsty souls. While they are fighting for every last drop of that wine, Lucifer says quietly, “Oh LORD, we do this in remembrance of you.”

 

13\. [Poetry]

King David truly wrote enough poetry for all of them, thought Mary wearily, while trying to recite the book of Psalms.

 

14\. [Romance]

Mary Magdalene was never married. 

 

15\. [Sci-Fi]

“Gentiles! Those people from Mars are totally gentiles! How come our rabbi even bothers with them?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my frist Enlgish Fanfic, and it's un-betaed, which probably says alot about it...Please point out any mistakes to me (I'm sure there are plenty)!
> 
> This is mainly written for myself, but still, hope you will enjoy!


End file.
